1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a streaming playback apparatus and method that may minimize dissatisfaction with a service experienced by the user due to an interactive delay that occurs in a trick mode used in an interactive video service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service enabling viewing of high quality video using a communication network having a bidirectional communication characteristic, for example an Internet protocol television (IPTV), and a video on demand (VoD), is widely used. In such a service, to enable a user to view a multi-view by changing a channel or by selecting a screen, or to view a panoramic video having a wide view angle in all directions in a limited screen size, data received by an interactive video streaming method may be played back. In this instance, the data may be played back in a spatial and temporal trick mode.
In this instance, a user may be dissatisfied with a service, due to an interactive delay caused by a high bit rate of a high quality video, a characteristic of a transmission channel, a compression encoding method, and the like.
In addition, when a user desires to receive a quick response, dissatisfaction with the interactive delay may further increase.
Recently, to minimize the interactive delay, a technology of reducing the interactive delay by simultaneously transmitting channels that are not currently viewed, for example a broadcasting scheme, is being proposed.
In addition, technologies of reducing dissatisfaction with a service due to a delay by transmitting an advertisement, or by separately providing additional information during a delay time are being proposed.
In particular, to prevent a bandwidth from being unnecessarily wasted when different channels are simultaneously transmitted, technologies of lowering a quality of an image, transmitting the image, quickly changing a channel preferentially when the channel is selected, receiving the quality of the image and playing back the image are being used.
Additionally, since only a preference channel selected is transmitted using a user's channel viewing history, a method of reducing a bandwidth waste is used, however, the bandwidth has been unnecessarily wasted. As a quality of a video increases, as a number of channels and a number of image screens increase, and as a view angle of an image widens, the bandwidth may be further wasted proportionally.
When images transmitted simultaneously preferentially provided when a channel is quickly changed have low qualities, dissatisfaction with an interactive delay may be reduced. However, dissatisfaction with a video quality may be increased, and as a result dissatisfaction with a service may not be reduced. Additionally, a method of providing additional information may also enable a user to be dissatisfied with a service, based on a propensity of the user.